


Breaking the rules for you

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Smut, bottom kun, ceo johnny, pianist Kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Breaking the rules for youJohnkunsmut, mpregJohnny doesn’t do relationships nor sleeps with the same person twice. He doesn’t do commitment and definitely did not want any children or anyone to bear his children, until Kun.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Breaking the rules for you

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Well I think I need to write a decent smut for Johnkun. And Yes because Johnny’s hip thrust and Kun’s solo cam on Nectar is doing wonders for my foggy brain.
> 
> And Yes I said I would disappear on the face of the earth but heck, it’s the last day of 2020, might as well end it with something explosive (well that was a dirty pun ewww).

Johnny doesn’t do relationships nor sleeps with the same person twice. He doesn’t do commitment and definitely did not want any children or anyone to bear his children. Despite his friends telling him that he needed an heir for his empire, he doesn’t want to deal with pretentious people who cares for his bank account and black card more than anything else.

He wasn’t that way from the start, he was a romantic and he would charm and gift his partner with anything and everything that they desire, but that was before he got his heart broken being cheated on by a long time partner. So trust issues and insecurities had made Johnny built his walls high and every prospect of romance thrown out of the window and never glanced upon.

“I’m not even asking you to get someone pregnant, you could totally do surrogate.” His mother had argued and Johnny wasn’t really keen on doing just that.

“I don’t really have time to take care of a child mom.” Johnny argued.

“You have the money to pay for the best nannies, surely raising a child isn’t the issue here Johnny.” His mom has always been wise and would see through him no matter how hard he tries to be unreadable. “I understand that you still want a partner but Johnny, with how you do things right now, it’s either you get someone pregnant by accident or you get a surrogate.” His mom was right but Johnny would still hold the child issue for another time.

“Can I at least postpone it until I reach 30?” Johnny asked and his mom nodded, it’s just a few months away so she agreed.

“I trust that you’ll keep your end of the bargain Johnny.” She said and left the office to pursue her duties as the EVP for finance, a position she still performs even though she could already retire.

A knock on the door and Ten, his secretary and best friend, entered with a pile of envelopes, invites to some parties that were organized by business partners or some socialites that would bore him to death but he must attend because he is the face of the company.

“Have you at least narrowed those choices?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded then handed three envelopes.

“The university you are sponsoring invited you for the fundraising gala, and you’re getting certificate of appreciation.” Ten informed him of the top choice, of course he would love to attend the university gala, the music department always performs and his beneficiaries had always made him proud of what they can do.

“Taeyong hyung’s engagement party, definitely should attend that since he’s your best friend after me and you don’t want to be the receiving end of Taeyong hyung’s wrath.” Ten warned him and Johnny nodded, he did not want to remember the way Taeyong had been petty when he missed one of their reunions, not a really good memory.

“And lastly, this is an invite for the theater we generously sponsored. They will have a classical concert and had invited a renowned pianist and composer as their main performer.” Ten finished and Johnny nodded.

“Okay plot those in my schedules.” Johnny informed him and Ten nodded.

“You’re still going to your usual?” Ten asked and Johnny sighed but shook his head.

“No one’s interesting there anymore. I don’t want to meet old faces.” Johnny replied and Ten nodded.

“You should really consider what your mom suggested. I received five calls from the reception that there are people claiming that they are pregnant with your child.” Ten informed him and it made Johnny laugh.

“And?” He raised a brow.

“I know how bullshit it was, they don’t look a single bit pregnant.” Ten replied. “Who wears 5 inch heels and a mini skirt when they are pregnant?” Ten remarked. “Shouldn’t you be careful to avoid miscarriage?” Ten added. “And when did you last slept with Amanda?” Ten asked and Johnny racked his brain.

“Seven months ago?” He answered and Ten nodded.

“She claimed to be 4 months pregnant with your child, seriously does she know basic algebra?” Ten huffed and it made Johnny laugh. “Anyway. The theater performance is tomorrow night. It’s a black tie event, I am sure you have tons of those in your closet. I’ll send in the confirmation today and you’ll have your passes with you in that envelope, with a provision for a plus one. And no I will not join you, it’s my date night with Jungwoo.” Ten informed him and Johnny nodded.

“okay I got it. Have fun making babies.” Johnny waved his friend off and Ten stuck out his tongue before leaving the room.

\---

The theater was very happy to welcome him, with the manager leading him personally to the VIP seat reserved for him. The manager thanked him for his generous donations for the renovation and were really grateful.

“We have invited the best pianist for this show since we know of your liking towards the instrument.” The manager informed him and Johnny was touched by the effort of the management.

The show was fantastic and Johnny was very much pleased with it. But what really struck him was the pianist, Qian Kun, he was perfection. The way he arranged the pieces was immaculate and his execution was too good not to be praised.

“Mr. Suh, our pianist for tonight, Mr. Qian.” The manager introduced them and Johnny had the opportunity to have a good close up look at the man himself.

“Please, just Johnny,” Johnny extended a hand and Kun shook it.

“Pleasure to meet you Johnny-nim, please call me Kun.” Kun greeted back.

“You are an excellent pianist, I really am at awe with your performance.” Johnny praised the pianist who smiled wide at him.

  
”Thank you for your kind words. I am very happy that you liked it.” Kun bowed his head to thank him. “I’m actually a recipient of your family’s scholarship back in my academic days, so I did not think twice to accept the invitation when I knew of the special guest. I really wanted to extend my gratitude to your family.” Kun said humbly and Johnny may have felt his heart falter because how real can Kun be when he is this kind and he can tell that he wasn’t pretentious.

“Wow, hasn’t that come full circle now.” Johnny remarked and Kun nodded with a smile. “I am intrigued Kun, would you mind spending dinner with me and indulge me with stories?” Johnny invited him and Kun gladly accepted.

Johnny doesn’t take his dates back home, maybe spend nights of passion in hotels but never in his penthouse. But Kun was different and Johnny was captivated by the younger’s dimpled smile and expressive eyes that after dinner, he had invited him back to his penthouse to play the expensive piano displayed in his living room. There was nothing sexual that Johnny intended to happen but when Kun played Versace on the floor and sang to it, well the Versace suit that Johnny was wearing ended up on the floor.

Kun was something else and Johnny was caught in a spell as he thrust a lubed finger inside the younger who was arching his back and panting. The curve on Kun’s body was beautiful and Johnny had never seen such raw and pure beauty, untouched by the plastic and unrealistic beauty standards. Kun panted as another finger teased him, curling inside him before scissoring himself open.

“You’re so beautiful.” Johnny whispered and Kun moaned pushing his ass back to have those fingers deep inside him. “You’re so perfect.” Johnny egged Kun who whined and moved his hips to create friction.

“Want you.” Kun groaned and reached behind him to open himself up more, to show himself and to entice the older to fuck him. “Please.” He pleaded, breathy and desperate.

“I’ll take care of you.” Johnny removed his fingers and stroke his cock a few time, coating it with lube, before he lined himself up and pushed inside the tight hole.

Kun gripped the sheets and screamed into the pillow as the thick head of Johnny’s cock breached the tight ring and entered him. Johnny was big, it was a given, but just how big, Kun just knew the moment the pain shot through his spine.

The cry of pain made Johnny halt his movement and rub circles on Kun’s ass cheeks, and kissing the younger’s tail bone. “Take it slow okay.” Johnny said softly and he moved a little, slower than what he would’ve like or preferred but he wouldn’t want to hurt Kun, not intentionally, for his pleasure. With other partners that he had bed, they were used to being fucked open, holes already loose and ready for his cock to slide and be done with. But Kun was different, he wasn’t someone who would prep himself because he was sure he’ll get a dick inside him after. Kun wasn’t the over eager person who wanted a fast fuck, Kun was definitely someone who sleeps with feelings more than desires for pleasure.

The movement was slow, inch by inch, Johnny took it at a snail pace, allowing Kun to adjust to the feeling of the large cock ripping inside him. He wanted to ruin the pianist, that was on the top of his list, but he doesn’t want him to remember Johnny as the asshole who ripped him apart just because he can. Kun moaned as he moved his hips along with Johnny and slowly, the cock went deeper, inch by inch, until finally, Johnny bottomed out and Kun arched his back once more, head thrown back as his prostate was hit with such force.

“Fuck.” Kun screamed then sobbed, it was good, it felt good and he felt full. ‘Fuck fuck fuck.” Johnny noticed that Kun was crying. “Feels so good.” Kun sobbed and Johnny felt immensely proud that he could reduce Kun into a sobbing mess.

He pulled out and flipped the younger so he can see him, his beautiful face, his toned body and his equally thick cock. Kun was heaving as he looked at Johnny in the eyes and like he was caught in a spell, Johnny leaned down to kiss Kun, messy and hurried, like he was starved and Kun’s lips was the food he desperately wanted to devour.

“I can’t hold back Kun, I want to ruin you, fuck you so good you won’t forget who you belong to.” Johnny whispered and Kun could only nod as he was penetrated once more, full and deep. Johnny wasted no time, thrusting into the younger with a pace that was desperate, full of vigor and a desire. “You feel so good. Perfect for my cock.” Johnny hummed and Kun just sobbed as he felt his orgasm coming closer.

“close.” Kun gritted his teeth and bucked his hips more, meeting Johnny’s thrust. “please. Want to come.” Kun pleaded some more and Johnny’s thrust went deeper and harder.

“Come for me baby, go ahead.” Johnny grunted and Kun came squirting white while he screamed Johnny’s name in a whole octave higher. “You feel so good baby.” Johnny groaned and grabbed Kun’s hips as he moved his hips faster, chasing his own orgasm.

Kun clenched around him and Johnny cursed, it felt too good. “I’ll come inside you, I’ll make sure you’re filled to the brim.” Johnny grunted and with a loud cry, he spilled inside the younger.

Johnny doesn’t do relationships, he also wears condom and never came inside anyone because he doesn’t want anyone getting pregnant and taking advantage of him. But Kun was different. Kun wasn’t just anyone, Kun was the one and only.

The morning after, Johnny woke up to a sight so beautiful he knew he wanted to wake up to this sight for the rest of his life. Kun was serene as he slept, tears dried on his cheek and lips swollen from how much Johnny ravished him. Kun’s skin was marked where Johnny held him tightly or had sucked hard enough to leave purple bruises, and he was a work of art.

Kun woke up and he blinked at Johnny before his eyes went wide to apologize. Johnny was confused because most of his one night stands would cling to him but Kun shied away and apologized.

  
”I overstayed my welcome.” Kun murmured. “I’ll leave.” Kun said and stood to leave, limping as he gathered his clothes.

“Stay for a while Kun.” Johnny said but Kun shook his head.

“I won’t bother you anymore, you won’t hear from me, my lips are sealed.” Kun replied and tok his boxers to wear it. “I am sure you don’t want to see me again and that’s okay.” Kun added as he dressed himself.

“Hey, what are you talking about?” Johnny pulled Kun to sit with him on the bed.

“You only do one night stands Johnny and you don’t want them after.” Kun explained and Johnny felt like he had been stabbed in the heart, was he that cruel?

“How do you know that?” Johnny asked.

“You’re a known figure Johnny, it’s been in the grape vine for a while.” Kun explained. “I’m taking my leave” Kun insisted but Johnny kept him rooted on the bed.

“No. You’re not going anywhere.” Johnny replied. “The one time I wanted to keep someone, I get rejected?” Johnny asked no one in particular. “Kun, you’re different.’ Johnny rubbed his thumb on Kun’s cheek before leaning in and kissing him, sweetly this time. “I don’t want you to be just a one night stand.” Johnny muttered and Kun burst into tears before pulling the older into a kiss and some more.

\---

“It’s almost your birthday Johnny.” His mother had visited him in his office once more an Johnny looked at her and smiled.

“You’re actually on perfect timing, I was going to introduce you to someone.” Johnny grinned and on cue, the door opened and Ten led a shy Kun inside. Johnny stood to meet him half way and planted a kiss on his temple. “Mom, I want you to meet my fiance Qian Kun.” He introduced the younger who bowed at Mrs. Suh. “We’re also expecting a child soon.” He added and the smile on his mother’s face was priceless.

Johnny doesn’t sleep with people twice nor does he want commitment but he broke all the rules he set for Kun. Kun wasn’t after his money, the pianist makes more than he could use for himself, nor the fame of being Johnny’s partner because he has a name for himself. Kun had seen Johnny back in college, on one of the dinners his department throws for their benefactors. He had seen a younger Johnny sat next to his parents and listened to every performance with great attention and appreciation. He saw Johnny wiped a tear away from his eyes when he performed a particular song and ever since, he had wanted to at least get to know the man who had captured his heart.

Johnny had fallen more in love when he knew of the story, and the romantic in him was revived. Kun was different, he was not after his money, he was after his heart. When people saw his debit cards, Kun saw the fragile person who cried on emotional songs.

“When’s the wedding?” Mrs. Suh asked and Johnny handed her an invitation to a simple wedding that Kun had requested. “Wonderful.” She smiled and stood to hug Kun to welcome him to the family. “I am very pleased to meet you again Kun, you were so brilliant back then, more so now.” She said and Kun beamed her a smile.

“You remembered me.” He felt tears fell from his eyes.

“Of course, you played our wedding song one time, and I just knew you were someone special.” She said and kissed his temple and gently patted his cheeks. “You’ve thought of names?” She asked and Kun smiled and nodded.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I don’t know what I wrote. So excuse the word vomit.


End file.
